Myths and Legends
by Rena20
Summary: What is with that new obnoxious boy? So what if he's cute that dosent mean he has to be so arrogant. Why are all of my friends drooling over him? I have enough problems as it is damit. Things just can't get any worse. One thing Ren need to learn was that
1. Prologue

" '100,000 years ago there lived a very powerful and mysterious sorceries. She is said to be the most powerful in history. She is said to have cursed the immortal gods. The beings of Olympus, cursed them to have the thing that they loathed more than anything else. She made the all-powerful gods mortal. The result of her spell was that the spirits would all be reborn at a time when they were ready to except those that they had loathed so much. At a time when they could once again handle their power without prejudice. At a time when all races needed their help. They would come, and Peace would reign over the entire cosmos. As it had in the beginning of time.'

That was taken from an ancient book found only a few years ago in a secret chamber in the Parthenon. Scholars are still trying to work out what baring this prophecy has on our time and wether it holds some truth to it or not. These gods are assumed to be those of the Greek mythological faith. The ones that were ruled by Zeus-"

'This is so boring' Serena thought while sitting listening to her history teacher blab on about some mythical curse. 'Honestly, who on this planet would find this interesting. Those gods or whatever never even existed so how can they be cursed.' As these thoughts ran through her mind the blessed bell that ended the last class before lunch decided to ring.

"DING, DING, DING"

"Finally" she muttered to no one in particular. As she weaved her way in between groups of teenagers chatting about this and that she thought she heard someone call her full name.

"Hey, SERENA!"

'There it is again' she thought looking around to see who had called her. Then the figure of one of her friends pushed her way through a group of seventh graders to stand in front of Ren. Lita was about average hight with bright green eyes, her hair fell just above her shoulders, it was chestnut brown with natural streaks of blond in it. When she had finally caught her breath she exclaimed, "Girl you must be deaf, I called out to you at least five times Ren."

"Sorry, Lita I just had History with Fitzy, and I guess I haven't tuned back in to the real world yet. I'll be fine after a couple more minuets." She said blinking her eyes trying to remove the fog from her brain.

"Excuse me can you move I need to get pass" said a rude voice from behind the girls.

"Of course will let you get through Anne…if you ask nicely." Rena spoke with a slightly chilled tone that tended to make most people nervous. Instead of replying Anne just pushed through. The girls headed to their lockers and managed to make it to their usual eating spot, which was a green table named Aunt Betty no one knew why, before anything else happened.

About ten steps before they reached Aunt Betty, Lita stopped in mid step and went all starry eyed. Ren noticed this and looked straight a head and sure enough there he was. The six-foot two-inch male that had her best friend going gaga every time she saw him. His name was Matt Hopkins.

"Lita…Lita please don't do this to me, not now were nearly there…all right…come on…just a little further…nearly there…that a girl" she sighed as they some how managed to make it to the table without Lita's knees giving way.

"He's so dreamy" she sighed. Then her mood was spoiled by the sound of chocking laughter. "What are you laughing at?" snapped the brunette.

Taking a deep breath, "Nothing my dear, what could I possibly be laughing at?" The look on Lita's face was just far too much for Ren by the time she had finished laughing she was clutching her stomach in pain. "I'm…I'm so…sorry…but …your…face was…just so…funny." She managed to stutter between laughter and breathing.

"Whatever." Was the only reply that she received as Lita went back to daydreaming of Matt.

"Hey you two, got any goss?" this question came from a tall beauty whom had thigh length honey blond hair, which was tied up in a pony tale, and vivid indago eyes. She went by the name of Mina, short for Marina Hall.

"Sorry, Mina nothing to report other than the fact that Lita is practically drooling over Matt, but then again that always happens," she paused for a few seconds to think then mused "I think she needs a drool cup."

"Hey! I heard that. Not that you can talk Mina, and even you've got to admit Miss Ice Queen he is hot!"

Pausing for a moment Ren replied "I don't think so…he doesn't tickle my fancy…but I'm sure he fancy's your tickle" that last part came out while she was giggling.

"I hope he does" with that all three girls burst out laughing.

"Hello Ladies, care to let me in on the joke?"

The sound of this particular voice received three different reactions. Ren just rolled her eyes, Mina immediately started glaring at the owner of the voice and Lita well she just started blushing.

"Matt, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that we can't let you in on that particular joke. It's for girls ears only." Ren replied cryptically. Matt just glanced at each individual girl and smiled at each before walking off to join his mates.

"What was that all about?" asked yet another voice.

"It was just Matt being nosey, Raye. Nothing to worry about." Raye is short for Raochelle, the final member of this close knit circle of friends.

"Alrighty then I'll just have to take you word for it then…Hey have you guys seen the new student? He's supposed to be really hot, and I mean hotter than hot!" when she received three puzzled looks she added, "you know Darien…Darien Johnston?"

Two faces lit up with recognition, while the other remained puzzled, "Nope never heard of him." Ren stated rather bluntly.

"I know who he is-" squealed Lita "he's nice…but not as nice as Matt!" everyone else at the table sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly Leets! Can't you keep your mind off him for a second?" Ren almost screamed out of purer frustration, she wasn't having a good day. Everyone looked at her in surprise "I'm sorry I've got no idea what came over me." She said bowing her head in submissive way.

Raye was about to say something to Ren when she looked up and gasped. Mina, hearing Raye's gasp looks up in the same direction her jaw drops at what she sees. Leets looks up as well and lets up a fiant "oh my gosh". Ren is just sitting in her seat trying to figure out what had come over her, was completely oblivious to all of the fuss that was going on around her.

"Don't look now Ren, but Darien is coming this way". Raye was the first to recover from her shock. This was so weird usually the cute guys were all snapped up by Anne and her friends, that is with the exception of Matt and his crew.

"huh…oh…okay…umm" Ren mumbled while looking around for this supposedly really hot guy. "oh no, no, no, no! Please anyone but him" she said while putting her head in her arms.

"What on earth are you talking about?" the other three girls said in unison while looking around.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" came a smooth male voice from the left side of the table.

Ren gritted her teeth, lifted her head and said "Yes that particular seat is taken can't you see little Luna sitting there?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really…well I don't see anyone sitting there…Ren? Was it?" he queried still standing next to the aforementioned teen.

"You know dam well that my name is Serena. So why do you even bother to ask? You are in 4 of my classes and that's just today before lunchtime-" during this little temper tantrum Lita, Mina and Raye exchanged looks of bewilderment with each other then went back to watch the battle, Ren never lost her temper, that was usually Raye's job, and once again she never had a temper tantrum before today that is.

Finally Ren realised they were drawing a crowd so she took a deep breath and stated calmly "What do you want?"

The strange male standing in front of her thought for a minuet then leaned forward so that only she could hear and whispered "You." With that he walked off into the crowd, leaving a very confused Ren in his wake.

Raye ventured after a moment of silence, "Ren do you have any idea who that was?" When she received a blank look she continued, "that was Darien…Darien Johnston."

Meanwhile Darien had pulled out his mobile phone and was talking to someone. The interesting thing was that he only said "I've made contact. How dose that myth go again?" That was all Mr Fitzgerald heard as he walked past.

"Yes." Ren said tersely as she looked up from her book two fond two of her best friends staring at her in admiration. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well…" Raye started "Its just that our best friend, meaning you, has heaps of classes with the newest major hunk-"

"-plus you two are practically already going out."

"WHAT?"

"Well its rather obvious you're the only girl who has caught his interest. So how dose it feel…having the hottest guy in school after you?" Mina finished giggling along with Raye.

Ren rolled her eyes in annoyance and said "Guys your dreaming. Darien Johnston is an insect and he annoys me. I wouldn't go out with him if you paid him to."

"Oh! So you are thinking about us…together." Replied a voice from behind her.

"I was mealy correcting an assumption. I wasn't thinking you. Why anyone would is beyond me." As she said this she went back to reading her book signalling that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Dam!…Dam!…Dam! No NOT again!" Ren almost screamed as she stood in the door way of her English class, the last class of the day.

"Ren, what's wrong?" Ami hissed at her friend. Ami was in Ren's English buddy.

"I'm sorry Ami" she apologised to her friend as they made their way to the last double seat left in the classroom, luckily for them it was in the back corner. "You see that guy over there, the one with the dark hair and eyes, who is surrounded by all of Anne's friends."

"Oh yeah you mean spunky old Darien! Or should I say new Darien" she giggled at her own joke

"Yes…NO…" she stoped and shot her friend a dirty look before continuing "well he has been in all of my classes for the past two days and he is driving me mad." Ren finished while throwing evil death glares at Darien.

"You mean to tell me that, that fine specimen of a male is in all of you classes." When she received a confirming nod she continued dryly "Oh, you poor soul. I mean it must be so hard for you too put up with being around a guy whose smile causes every female in the vicinity to melt. I mean the pressure sigh you have my up most sympathy."

"Out of all my friends I would have thought you would have been the most understanding, but no all I get is sarcasm. Thanks."

"Come on Ren, he's not that bad. I got talking to him before school; he seems really nice and down to earth. What's going on anyway this isn't like you?" She shot her friend a questioning look.

"I don't know…what I don't…don't look at me like that. He just rubs me the wrong way tis all"

"Alright, I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't but I do" before anything else could be said Miss Mitchell called out to Ren.

"Thank–you for volunteering Miss Pierce." Ren just looked at her teacher blankly before Miss Mitchell answered the half formed question that she was just about to ask. "Had you been listening you would know that you just volunteered to help Mr Johnston over here, until he catches up."

"W-w-what?" came Ren's stammered reply as the look of pure fear was past being replaced by frustration mixed with anger.

"Yes, that right." She nodded her head once like she was confirming that this was indeed the right thing to do. "Mr Johnston if you could move next to Serena, she will explain exactly what we are doing." As Darien moved towards the back of the classroom all of the girls fixed him with their most flirtatious gaze which, as soon as he had walked passed them, turned to flaming daggers that were all directed at Ren.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." With each vowel sound Ren's head made violent contact with her desk. "Why me?"

"Ren your gonna loose even more brain cells if you keep hitting your head like that" Ami reprimanded dryly, then her eyes started to sparkle with laughter. "Sorry Ren…but your stuck with him" giggled Ami until Ren shot her a glare that could shatter glass.

"So, your going to be my new tutor" Darien smirked standing in front of her "this plan to be interesting. Well now that we-"

"Look if your going to sit with us then sit down and shut up!" With that last comment still ringing in the ears of the entire class Ren promptly buried her head in her book and started working, too embarrassed to say anything to anyone for the rest of the lesson.

"Guys can you please drop it. I have to spend five days a week, six periods a day with that…that-"

"Gorgeous hunk of eye candy…I'm so jealous…but then again I do have Matt. Speaking of that hunk…there he goes now…HEY MATT!" Lita said all this before running ever so gracefully over to Matt. The other three girls just sat there shaking their heads at Lita, they were used to her antics by now having known her since year 7.

"Look guys just stop okay!" Ren pre-empted the comments but making this desperate plea. "Its been 2 weeks since he came to this school and he is driving me up the wall without any help from you, my best friends. He dose it on purpose just so he can get me riled up…I don't know its like he's trying to start a war between us or something."

Sigh "Its classic male behaviour." Ami diagnosed as she moved round the table to the same side as Raye and Mina so that all three of them were facing Ren now. "The little boy teases the cute little girl to show how much he likes her."

"He dose not like me and I don't like him!" she repeated for what must have been the hundredth time since that little episode about her dreams in their English class.

"So in other words it means-" Ami continued as if Ren had never interrupted her in the first place. "-he's got it bad for you and you've got it bad for him."

"I do not"

"Yeah ya do" added in Mina. "We've all seen the way you look at him when you think no ones watching you."

"Not to mention that way you glare at all the girls when there all over him, flirting with him." Raye stated this very factually.

"I don't guys and that's all there is to it." With that final comment Ren got up and began to walk away not daring to believe that her friends had actually believed her last comment.

'How can they even think that I'd be attracted to someone like that egotistical pain in the ass? How can they think that nice eyes and a hot body can sway my judgement? Do they really think I'm that shallow? Even I'll admit that he's no that bad to look at but his personality needs some serious work. I sware hes mean to me on purpose. I really don't understand what kind of sick perverse pleasure he gets out of it but its got to stop…' All these thoughts and many more were travelling through Ren's head as she made her way to the grassy green hill above the car park. '…he's so nice to everyone else but me. What have I done to offend him?… I have been nothing but nice to him since day one. So this is all his fault, not mine. He's just so confusing and annoying and-' she stopped in mid thought as she heard the sound of voices coming towards the tree she was currently standing behind. Thinking it was the girls looking for her, she hid behind her tree as not to be seen.

"Look Vincent, I thought she'd be there, she normally is."

"I don't care Darien, we already know about the others all we have to do is confirm her. Though from her description she seems nothing like 'her'."

"Well you don't seem very much like your alais either" sigh "just trust me on this one. I know its her. I feel it, its like something I cant quite explain. She is…"

That's the last thing that Ren heard as the two guys made their way down the hill. 'What were they talking about? 'Her'?' Ren shook her head and decided to head towards her locker, sure that the bell was going to ring any second.

"Hey where did you disappear to at lunch?" Raye asked, 5 minuets later as they headed to the last two classes of the day.

"No where, I just needed some time to think, so I went walking."

"Ok…well Darien was looking for you, he said he had some questions for you about some English work I think, but that dosen't matter because he had this majourly spunky guy with him. He had long greyish hair and really cool eyes. I think Anne's jealous that were getting all the good looking boys attention instead of her." Raye finished this speal with a giggle.

"Yeah" was all Ren managed as her mind was working overtime. 'So this guy Vincent that Darien was talking to up on the hill must be that same one that Raye was describing to me. He must go to this school as well, but I've never seen him. Why were they looking for me? Who or what is this 'her' thing? And dose this have something to do with the fact that Darien's in all of my classes? These thoughts occupied Ren's thoughts all through her last two periods and stopped her from sleeping well into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, well I hope ur all enjoying my fic. It is an alternate reality type so Serena and Darien only just meet, there's no past life stuff and there's a bit of a twist so assume nothing and expect everything. I no my spelling kinda dodge by hey I'm not perfect. Keep Reviewing enjoy chapter 2.

Rena

"Yes." Ren said tersely as she looked up from her book two fond two of her best friends staring at her in admiration. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well…" Raye started "Its just that our best friend, meaning you, has heaps of classes with the newest major hunk-"

"-plus you two are practically already going out."

"WHAT?"

"Well its rather obvious you're the only girl who has caught his interest. So how dose it feel…having the hottest guy in school after you?" Mina finished giggling along with Raye.

Ren rolled her eyes in annoyance and said "Guys your dreaming. Darien Johnston is an insect and he annoys me. I wouldn't go out with him if you paid him to."

"Oh! So you are thinking about us…together." Replied a voice from behind her.

"I was mealy correcting an assumption. I wasn't thinking you. Why anyone would is beyond me." As she said this she went back to reading her book signalling that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Dam!…Dam!…Dam! No NOT again!" Ren almost screamed as she stood in the door way of her English class, the last class of the day.

"Ren, what's wrong?" Ami hissed at her friend. Ami was in Ren's English buddy.

"I'm sorry Ami" she apologised to her friend as they made their way to the last double seat left in the classroom, luckily for them it was in the back corner. "You see that guy over there, the one with the dark hair and eyes, who is surrounded by all of Anne's friends."

"Oh yeah you mean spunky old Darien! Or should I say new Darien" she giggled at her own joke

"Yes…NO…" she stoped and shot her friend a dirty look before continuing "well he has been in all of my classes for the past two days and he is driving me mad." Ren finished while throwing evil death glares at Darien.

"You mean to tell me that, that fine specimen of a male is in all of you classes." When she received a confirming nod she continued dryly "Oh, you poor soul. I mean it must be so hard for you too put up with being around a guy whose smile causes every female in the vicinity to melt. I mean the pressure sigh you have my up most sympathy."

"Out of all my friends I would have thought you would have been the most understanding, but no all I get is sarcasm. Thanks."

"Come on Ren, he's not that bad. I got talking to him before school; he seems really nice and down to earth. What's going on anyway this isn't like you?" She shot her friend a questioning look.

"I don't know…what I don't…don't look at me like that. He just rubs me the wrong way tis all"

"Alright, I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't but I do" before anything else could be said Miss Mitchell called out to Ren.

"Thank–you for volunteering Miss Pierce." Ren just looked at her teacher blankly before Miss Mitchell answered the half formed question that she was just about to ask. "Had you been listening you would know that you just volunteered to help Mr Johnston over here, until he catches up."

"W-w-what?" came Ren's stammered reply as the look of pure fear was past being replaced by frustration mixed with anger.

"Yes, that right." She nodded her head once like she was confirming that this was indeed the right thing to do. "Mr Johnston if you could move next to Serena, she will explain exactly what we are doing." As Darien moved towards the back of the classroom all of the girls fixed him with their most flirtatious gaze which, as soon as he had walked passed them, turned to flaming daggers that were all directed at Ren.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." With each vowel sound Ren's head made violent contact with her desk. "Why me?"

"Ren your gonna loose even more brain cells if you keep hitting your head like that" Ami reprimanded dryly, then her eyes started to sparkle with laughter. "Sorry Ren…but your stuck with him" giggled Ami until Ren shot her a glare that could shatter glass.

"So, your going to be my new tutor" Darien smirked standing in front of her "this plan to be interesting. Well now that we-"

"Look if your going to sit with us then sit down and shut up!" With that last comment still ringing in the ears of the entire class Ren promptly buried her head in her book and started working, too embarrassed to say anything to anyone for the rest of the lesson.

"Guys can you please drop it. I have to spend five days a week, six periods a day with that…that-"

"Gorgeous hunk of eye candy…I'm so jealous…but then again I do have Matt. Speaking of that hunk…there he goes now…HEY MATT!" Lita said all this before running ever so gracefully over to Matt. The other three girls just sat there shaking their heads at Lita, they were used to her antics by now having known her since year 7.

"Look guys just stop okay!" Ren pre-empted the comments but making this desperate plea. "Its been 2 weeks since he came to this school and he is driving me up the wall without any help from you, my best friends. He dose it on purpose just so he can get me riled up…I don't know its like he's trying to start a war between us or something."

Sigh "Its classic male behaviour." Ami diagnosed as she moved round the table to the same side as Raye and Mina so that all three of them were facing Ren now. "The little boy teases the cute little girl to show how much he likes her."

"He dose not like me and I don't like him!" she repeated for what must have been the hundredth time since that little episode about her dreams in their English class.

"So in other words it means-" Ami continued as if Ren had never interrupted her in the first place. "-he's got it bad for you and you've got it bad for him."

"I do not"

"Yeah ya do" added in Mina. "We've all seen the way you look at him when you think no ones watching you."

"Not to mention that way you glare at all the girls when there all over him, flirting with him." Raye stated this very factually.

"I don't guys and that's all there is to it." With that final comment Ren got up and began to walk away not daring to believe that her friends had actually believed her last comment.

'How can they even think that I'd be attracted to someone like that egotistical pain in the ass? How can they think that nice eyes and a hot body can sway my judgement? Do they really think I'm that shallow? Even I'll admit that he's no that bad to look at but his personality needs some serious work. I sware hes mean to me on purpose. I really don't understand what kind of sick perverse pleasure he gets out of it but its got to stop…' All these thoughts and many more were travelling through Ren's head as she made her way to the grassy green hill above the car park. '…he's so nice to everyone else but me. What have I done to offend him?… I have been nothing but nice to him since day one. So this is all his fault, not mine. He's just so confusing and annoying and-' she stopped in mid thought as she heard the sound of voices coming towards the tree she was currently standing behind. Thinking it was the girls looking for her, she hid behind her tree as not to be seen.

"Look Vincent, I thought she'd be there, she normally is."

"I don't care Darien, we already know about the others all we have to do is confirm her. Though from her description she seems nothing like 'her'."

"Well you don't seem very much like your alais either" sigh "just trust me on this one. I know its her. I feel it, its like something I cant quite explain. She is…"

That's the last thing that Ren heard as the two guys made their way down the hill. 'What were they talking about? 'Her'?' Ren shook her head and decided to head towards her locker, sure that the bell was going to ring any second.

"Hey where did you disappear to at lunch?" Raye asked, 5 minuets later as they headed to the last two classes of the day.

"No where, I just needed some time to think, so I went walking."

"Ok…well Darien was looking for you, he said he had some questions for you about some English work I think, but that dosen't matter because he had this majourly spunky guy with him. He had long greyish hair and really cool eyes. I think Anne's jealous that were getting all the good looking boys attention instead of her." Raye finished this speal with a giggle.

"Yeah" was all Ren managed as her mind was working overtime. 'So this guy Vincent that Darien was talking to up on the hill must be that same one that Raye was describing to me. He must go to this school as well, but I've never seen him. Why were they looking for me? Who or what is this 'her' thing? And dose this have something to do with the fact that Darien's in all of my classes? These thoughts occupied Ren's thoughts all through her last two periods and stopped her from sleeping well into the night.


End file.
